


You Would Die if I Don't Dream Anymore...

by Nux04



Category: Angra (Band), Avantasia (Band), Edguy (Band), Shaman (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guardian Angel AU, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux04/pseuds/Nux04
Summary: Tobi had an awful dream...A one shot fanfic of the Guardian Angel AU featuring Andre and Tobi.
Relationships: André Matos/Tobias Sammet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	You Would Die if I Don't Dream Anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit too short, I dunno what else to put and I just want it to be light. Hope it's still readable.

It was 9 in the morning. Andre was reading the newspapers, even though it was last week's newspapers. He always liked to read in the mornings. It makes him feel more human, somehow.

Andre is always the first one to wake up despite the fact that he doesn't need to sleep. He's an angel. Angels don't need to sleep, eat, or any other things humans do. Yet, he still has a humane routine. Weird.

Andre made himself and for Tobi (when he wakes up later) breakfast, which were pancakes with… chocolate and cheese toppings. That combo was an accident back in '93 but it turned out to be delicious, and so he remained the unique recipe.

Andre was pretty decent at cooking, much more decent than Tobi's cooking skills. Tobi once thought that Andre cheated and used his angelic superpowers because the dishes were too delicious but he didn't. He learned how to cook them all from scratch.

Andre ate the last of his pancakes and smiled, feeling proud of his cooking. _Tobi will definitely love this_ , he thought.

Then there was a sound of a croaky voice. Andre startled at the noise. It was just his friend, Tobias.

Tobi looked quite pale and shaken to the core. Probably it's because he just woke up. He approached Andre in slow motion, as he was still groggy and imbalanced. He let out a word, "Andre…"

Andre was curious. Why does Tobi look awful? Did he dream something? "Tobi…? What's the matter-"

The question was cut off by a sudden hug from the back. Andre felt a huge amount of sorrow in Tobi's hug, but he was still confused of what was happening. "Tobi, why on Earth are you doing this?" Andre rubbed Tobi's arm that was locked on his chest.

"I dreamt of you. It was awful." Tobi croaked again, this time in a lower tone. Andre was wondering why it was awful. Did he bully him in his dream? Did he somehow abandon him? Andre asked concernly, "What did you dream?"

"I dreamt that you died."

There was nothing but silence in the dining room.

Andre was saddened to hear that. He had so many things to say about that particular matter but he felt like he would make the situation worse. He just sat there in silence, still rubbing Tobi's forearm to comfort him.

"I… I don't want to lose you. Please don't die." Tobi sank his head into Andre's soft hair. Andre could feel Tobi shuddering, the tears falling on his scalp, he didn't know what to do. "Please…"

Andre couldn't do anything but let the man cry a little over him. He grabbed Tobi's arm gently and put it on the chair next to him, indicating that he should sit down. Tobi sat down very close to Andre and leaned on him, still sobing. He wrapped his arms around his angel, feeling the warmth and comfort from him. Andre yelped a bit as he wasn't really familiar with being touched by others first, but he adapted Tobi's hug and hugged back while ruffling the latter's hair.

Tobi was overwhelmed with the dream, and the affection he got from his guardian angel soothed him. He felt safe. Secure. Loved. If Andre were to die before him, he'd lose his sanity and his will to live. His mind would be filled with intrusive thoughts. He wouldn't have any emotional support. Andre was the only person who could make him feel like he had a purpose in life. Without him, he wouldn't be doing what he's doing.

Tobi slowly stopped sobbing and remained hugging his roommate, as if he was a child hugging his mother. Andre wasn't too bothered with the hug. He just wanted to comfort the crying man, to take care of his emotions, to love him. After all, angels show love to humans and other living beings. He gave a quick smooch on the latter's forehead and said, "Now, now; eat your breakfast before it gets cold. You won't get to enjoy it as much as I did."

Tobi nodded and let go of Andre reluctantly. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom to freshen himself up before eating his roommate's pancakes. When Tobi finally got inside, Andre shed a silent tear after what he had heard from his roommate. He knew he's immortal and Tobi will die before him. More tears started to fall as he thought of the matter, and the newspaper became a bit wet. He had to accept the fact that he will see Tobi dying in his arms some day. 

He rubbed his eyes instantly as he heard the bathroom door unlocked. Tobi walked to the the dining table and sat in front of Andre, who was holding the newspaper upright, covering his face from Tobi. Tobi took a bite of the delightful pancake while watching TV on the kitchen counter. They carried on their day like nothing happened.


End file.
